Pledge of “Z”
is the ending theme for Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" and is performed by . Lyrics Romaji “Haji da! Doji de maji taman’nai!” “Yoyū shaku-shaku ga shaku da!” Chikyū o sukutta “aitsu” hyōban machi-machi Nyūsu to kumo to zu ni notchatte Hetchara da yo tte mata itchatte Yudan wa taiteki　Sō da! Sekkyō shinakucha (O-kakugo mesare) Somo-somo shuyaku no za o Nan to o-kokoroe desu ka? Senpai! (Ha) Honki dasu no ososugi! Batoru tanoshimisugi! (Ha Ha Ha) Sore kara pinchi no toki Gyagu tobasu no yamete ne! Shinpai! (Ha) Higeki ga okitara　Dare kara “yūki” o Osowareba ii no? Eien datta hazu no　Mirai de sae mo Kowaremono to shitte Hito wa senshi ni　Umarekawaru Mazu wa mune ni saita　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami ni　Tsubusarenai yō ni Mamoreru ka na? Mayou koto mo ninmu sa Chīmu “Zetto” Ryōte awase ki o komeru Itsu ka deru zo Kamehameha Deru no wa tameiki　Tobu wa tisshu ichi-mai Omoi-dōri ni wa ikanai Nanda-kanda tsume kanda Kō narya ōen da!　Iku zo! Sekkyō sono yon (Shinbō mesare) Tama ni uke o neratte Panchi waza to kurau desho? Senpai! (Ha) Are hara-hara sasesugi! Shinzō odorasesugi! (Ha Ha Ha) Kikaku-gai no jinsei Kitto shūmatsu wa hirō　Konpai! (Ha) Da kedo tayasanai　Yancha na egao ga Yūsha no akashi ne Mirai mamoru mono o　Hīrō to yobu Kono hoshi de wa zutto Ai ya kibō ga　Tsugarete kita Tsugi wa watashi no ban　Chīsa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami no　Sono saki ni wa asa ga matte ’ru Naze akiramete ’ta n daro? Nani mo dekiru wake ga nai to Shinjikonde ita yo　Zetsubō no puropaganda Hajimari no uta ga hibiku “Zetto” no hata ga hirugaeru Sā yukō　Nakama-tachi ga matte ’ru asu e Eien datta hazu no　Mirai de sae mo Kowaremono to shitte Hito wa senshi ni　Umarekawaru Mazu wa mune ni saita　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne　Sore ga… “Zetto” to iu　Chikai… Mirai mamoru mono o　Hīrō to yobu Kono hoshi de wa zutto Ai ya kibō ga Tsugarete kita Tsugi wa watashi no ban　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami ni　Tsubusarenai yō ni Mamoreru ka na? Sono ne　Chotto shinpai da kedo Mamoritai yo Nayamimayou koto mo… ninmu sa Chīmu “Zetto” English “A disgrace! He’s a klutz, and I seriously can’t stand it!” “It really bugs me that he’s so relaxed!” Reviews of “That Guy” who saved the Earth are mixed Getting in the news, riding on a cloud, getting cocky And saying “It doesn’t bother me” yet again Carelessness is his archenemy — I know! Gotta give him a stern lecture (Prepare yourself) So what do you get out of Being the star, anyway, Senpai? (Ha!) You take too long to get serious! And you enjoy battle way too much! (Ha! Ha! Ha!) Plus, when we’re in trouble, Would you quit tossing out gags? It makes me worry! (Ha!) If a tragedy occurs, who are we supposed to look to To learn “courage”? When people learn that even the future, Which was supposed to be eternal, is fragile, They are reborn as warriors First, we’ve got to protect a little dream That’s blossomed in our hearts So it won’t be crushed by the darkness Can we protect it? Not being sure is also part of our mission — Team “Z” I put my hands together and concentrate my ki Someday, a Kamehameha will come out What comes out is a sigh; What flies is a single tissue Things don’t go the way we want We’ve bitten our nails over this or that When it comes to this, we need support! Here we go: Stern Lecture, Part 4 (Be patient) Sometimes you deliberately take a punch To get a reaction, don’t you, Senpai?! (Ha!) That makes for too much suspense! It makes my heart flutter too much! (Ha! Ha! Ha!) With your non-standard life Weekends must be exhausting for you! (Ha!) But that mischievous grin that never fades Is the mark of a hero Those who defend the future are called “Heroes” On this planet, Things like Love and Hope have always been passed down My turn will be next; I’ve got to Defend a small dream Morning is waiting on the other side of the darkness Why had I given up? I was convinced that there was no way That I could do anything; the propaganda of despair A song of beginnings resounds The banner of “Z” flutters Now, let’s go; Our friends are waiting; Onward to tomorrow When people learn that even the future, Which was supposed to be eternal, is fragile, They are reborn as warriors First, we’ve got to protect a little dream That’s blossomed in our hearts; That’s… A pledge called “Z”… Those who defend the future are called “Heroes” On this planet, Things like Love and Hope have always been passed down My turn will be next; I’ve got to Defend a small dream So it won’t be crushed by the darkness Can we protect it? Well, I’m a bit worried about that But I want to protect it Wavering in doubt… is also part of our mission — Team “Z” Category:Songs Category:Endings